Gayab Sailee 2 - Sailee Nirdosh Hai
by Dayamir
Summary: Guyzzzz ... This story is a continuance of the previous story ... The reason why Sailee was blameless ... What was the reason behind this crime ... If you want to know ... jump into the story and enjoyy ... Will ttry my best to post next story...:)


Shreya was kept under observation for a day and in ICU for 6 days to give glucose and liquid meicines... After a week, ACP sir gave a 2-day holiday to DaReya... Shreya got discharged and Daya left the hospital with her, waving everyone goodbye... And then other officers went to bureau for work...

**At Daya's House In The Afternoon...**

Daya parked the car outside and he opened the house and he lifted Shreya... Shreya caught his back and Daya took her to the room saying, "Shreya tum ghar par akeli rehti ho ... To fir tum khud ka khyaal rakhna to duur, apni tabiyat aur bigadogi... Abhi 2 din mere ghar pe rehna padega ... And it's my order! :) ... Shreya said, "OK Daya.. Jaise aap chahoge waise hi hoga na... Waise bhi main aapse kitna pyar karti hun... Daya mischievously said, "Bas bas.. Ab romance karna bandh... Muh bandh ... Ekdum aaraam karo abhi... OK! .Chalo bye.. Main naha leta hun tab tak.. :) ... Daya went to bathroom to get fresh and wear fresh clothes and also took a rest for sometime with Shreya... After an hour at 7:00 pm door bell rang... Daya went to open the door.. And it was Abhirika ... Daya surprised, "Heyy Abhi Tarika .. Aao aao andar aao..". Aur achanak kaise aana hua tum dono ko... Tarika said, "Humne socha aaj tum dono aaraam karo aur hum tumhare liye khana banayege... Daya, "Ab ab ab tum log itni pareshani kyu utha rahe ho.. "Abhijeet said in an angry voice, "Arre pagle, Jab tu hamare liye itna kuch karta hai... To hame bhi to mauka diya karo.. :O :) ... Daya said, "Thik hai ... Ab main kya kar skta hun janaab!..". Abhijeet said, "Kripya karke aap Shreya madam ke sath thodi der aaraam kare..". All three were having a good laugh and then Daya went to his room and lied on bed to take a rest...

**At 8:30 pm**

Abhijeet and Tarika went to the room and woke up DaReya for dinner ... DaReya got up and got fresh for dinner .. Then everyone were having dinner... Shreya said, "Wah! Tarika .. Tumne to ye mattar paneer kaafi achchi banayi hai ... Daya said, "Ha Tarika ... Mattar Paneer, Dal Chawal kya banayi yrr.. Maan gaye ...! Abhijeet and Daya finished their dinner and went to wash hands and then both sat on sofa and were having a chitchat... Itne mein door bell baja... Daya went to open the door ... He saw Rajesh Uncle outside.. Daya was really surprised to see him for the first time... Daya bowed his head to touch the feet of Rajesh Uncle, Rajesh uncle said, "Are jeete raho..." Daya welcomed him and told him to have a seat... Then he said cherishly, "Waah! Daya ... tumhara ghar to bahut hi achcha hai ... Kaafi achchi tarah se maintain ki hai tumne .. Daya said, "Nahi uncle jo bhi hai hamare(Mera aur Amar ka) Dad ka hai ... Unke jaane ke baad hum hi yaha pe reh rhe hai kaii saalo se... Uncle, aap batayiye kaise aana hua aapko, wo bhi itni raat ko... Sab thik to hai na ... Then Rajesh Uncle puzzledly said, "Ahhh! Daya! Mujheee tumse kuch baat karni thi Sailee ke baare mein... Daya said to him, "Uncle main samajh skta hun ke aap par kya beet rahi hogi Sailee ke baare mein sochkar... Mujhe bhi bahut bura laga jab usse jail bheja gaya to... Agar kisi baat ko leke pareshani hai to batyiye... Shayad main kuch madad karuu.." Rajesh Uncle directly said to him by taking out an envelope, "Daya, mujhe ye chitthi aayi thi kal ... Mujhe samajh mein nahi aa rha hai ke waqir mein aisa hai ya kisi ki saazish hai iske peeche... Daya took the letter and opened it and read :-

To Rajesh uncle.. Hello uncle, Mujhe aapko chitthi likhna tha ye batane ke liye ke Tina ke khoon mein aur Pari ki kidnapping mein Sailee ka haath nahi hai ... Sailee nirdosh hai .. Usse zabardasti ghasita gaya hai... Mera farz tha aapko batane ka .. Aage aap sochiye kya karna hai ...

- Apka Shubhchintak...

Daya and Abhijeet got puzzled ... Daya said, "Uncle, aapne pata lagaya ye kaha se aaya hai kisne bheja hai kuch bhi... Rajesh Uncle panicly said, "Nahi Daya, tum hi dekho na, iss envelope pe na to koi stamp hai na hi koi address... Kisika naam bhi nahi hai isiliye to anth mein "Aapka Shubhchintak" likha hai ... Daya said to him, "Uncle aap fikar mat karo .. Hum pata lagaenge iss chitthi ke baare mein .. Kal hi .. Aap befikar hoke ghar jayiye .. Iski chinta aap mujhpar chhod dijiye... Aap bass isme hi khush rahiye ke Sailee nirdosh hai ... OK!... Rajesh uncle was in a emotional state and said, "Thik hai Daya ... Ab chalta hun ghar pe.. Bye ..! .. He went to his house ... Abhijeet said, "Daya..!.. Agar Sailee nirdosh hai to ye Sailee ne ye sab kiya hi kyun... Kisne kaha hoga usse... Daya said, "Abhiii.. Ab ye to iss envelope ke maalik ke baare mein dhundh ne ke baad hi maloom padega... Abhijeet and Tarika left house waving Daya gudbye..

After 15 mins, Amar came back to house... Daya said to him, "Aayiye janab! Aakhir ghar aa hi gaye.. Kyun itni der kar di.." Amar said, "Bhaii! wo lectures ke baad extra lectures bhi tha aurr singing ka rehearsal bhi kar rha tha .. To usme hi late ho gaya... Waise Shreya mam kaisi hai .. Unhe goli lagi thi na(Reached his room)...". And suddenly he saw Shreya in Daya's room.. Amar said surprisingly, "Bhaii Shreya mam idhar"... Daya said, "Ha wo maine hi isse kaha idhar 2 din rehne ke liye.. Abhi wo thik hai .. Puri tarah thik hone ke liye usse 2 din aaraaam karna hai .. Amar said, "Thik hai .. Khyaal rakhna mere bhabhi ka... It's my order.. :D " .. Daya caught his neck funnily and walked into his room and Amar laughed .. Daya said, "Chal goodnite.. Khana khaya ya laga du.." Amar said, "Nhi bhai .. Woo dost ke ghar gaya tha.. Uske mummy ne jamke khana khilaya .. Itnaa khilaya ke 2 din ka upwas ralhna padega ... :D ... Daya said, "Thik hai... chalo gudnyte.. Bye! ... Then Daya went to his room to have a gud sleep

In the morning, Daya was getting ready to open the case of Drugs dealing... Shreya woke up and saw him getting ready.. She asked her, "Kaha jaa rhe ho Daya ?... Saya said, "Kal Rajesh uncle aaye the...Aurr...(He told everything about the letter)...". Shreya told him, "Chalo too main bhi chalti hun"... Daya scold her lovely, "Nahi... Maine kaha tha na tumhe do din aaraam karna hai..." Shreya said mishievously, "Achaa... Aapko aaraam karne ke liye kaha to aap nahi maane aur aa gaye bureau.. Aur main keh rhi hun to mujhe daant rhe ho...". Daya explined her, "Shreyaa wo to main hathapai hone ke kaaran kaii chote aayi .. Par tumhe to goli lagi hai na.. Wo bhi seene mein, naseebwali ho jo dil ke kareeb nahi laga, varnaa...(then his voice was like going to cry)... Shreya said in a lovely voice, "Chall.. Main aapko itni aasaani se chhodke nahi jaungi.." Then he smiled blushily and said, "OK to plzzz tum aaram karo, Jo bhi chahiye to Amar ko aawaz de dena ... Aaj wo ghar par hi hai..." Then he calls him, "Amar!". Amar comes to his room and sees Shreya and he smiled... He said, "Ha bhai! kya hua...". Daya said, "Tumhe Shreya ka khyaal rakhna hai aaj pura din.. Tu ghar pe hi hai na...". Amar said, "Ha bhai! aap befikar hoke jao.. Main ghr par hun main inka puuuraa khyaal rakhunga.. Don't worry..". Then Daya takes the letter Rajesh Uncle gave him and hugs Amar and said both of them "Bye!". and leaves house...

**At Bureau...  
**

ACP sir, Daya, Sachin, Rajat & Purvi were in bureau... Daya said by showing the letter, "Sir... ye letter Rajesh Uncle ke ghar aaya tha .. Mujhe padhke bahut hairani hui ... Aap padhke dekhiye.." ACP reads the letter and gives the shocking expression... He said, "Kyaa? .. To fir pata lagaya kiska letter hai yeh.".. Daya said, "Nahi sirr.. Sab jagah pucha maine sabko ... Iska kuch pata nhi chala...ACP sir, Daya & Sachin goes to Forensic  
Lab to test the handwriting ...

**An Hour Later**

Dr. Salunkhe had done the test of handwriting... Daya sir went near to him and said, "Sir kuh pata chala..". Salunkhe annoyed and said, "Arre ruko yrrr.. kya mere sir pe chadd jaate ho... :X" ... Daya also get irritated in a funny way... Then Dr. Salunkhe sir comes and says to ACP, "BOSS!... Iss ladki ki handwriting dekho... Kaii lafs mein usne scribble karte hue likha hai ... Ye test kiya to aisa laga ke wo dard se tadap rhi hogi... Aisa lagta hai ke wo zakhmi hogi... Isiliye aise likha hai... Daya said, "Par sir mujhe to aisa nahi laga..". Dr. Salunkhe said, "Ha boss! mujhe bhi pehle kuch nazar nahi aaya... Lekin microscope se dekha to pata chala ke kaii lafs pe pointmarks hai jo shayad dard ke baare usne dabaya hoga pen ko...".. ACP sir said, "Achaa.. To ye baat hai.."... Daya.. Sachin.. Ek kaam karo... Rajesh ke ghar ke aas paas jitne bhi dukaan hai .. Waha fir se jao aur puchtach karo achchi tarah se ke un logo ne kisi ko dekha tha kya...". Daya and sachin together, "Yes Sir.."...

Daya, Sachin & Nikhil goes everyhere, in every shop to investigate about the letter ... Finally they got to know about a lady from the chemist shop.. The owner said, "Sir ye ladki mere idhar aayi thi mujhse ek building ke baare mein puchne... Woh kaafi pareshan lag rhi thi ... Aur uske sir aur haath khoon se sade hue the..." . Daya was surprised... Sachin asked him, "Kya tumne uska chehra dekha hai ..." The owner(whose name was Kishan) said, "Wo main kaise bhul skta hun, Humne unse kaha ke main apki kuch madad kar du .. Unhone hamari bat hi nahi sunni aur chali gayi...". Daya ne Sachin se kaha, "Sachin .. tum isse bureau le jao aur sketch banwalo... Mainn Malad Police Station jaake Sailee ke bail ki taiyari karta hun... Ab to saabit ho hi gaya hai ke woh nirdosh hai... Thik hai.. Chalo ..."...

Sachin verifies the lady's sketch from the owner of chemist... And finally the sketch is ready and they post all the posters of the lady in all the areas from Andheri to Malad... Daya goes to Police Station and tells Insp. Ranawat about the letter and the lady who gave this letter, but still missing... Then Insp. Ranawat gave bail to Sailee.. Daya went to Rajesh Uncle's house with Sailee.. Both were having chitchat in a way while going home...

Daya - Aur kaise ho Sailee ?...

Sailee(Sad face) - Bass thik hun ...

Daya - Arre i'm sorry yrr... Tumhe pata nahi main uss waqt kitne gusse mein tha...

Sailee - It's ok Sir... (Then she started crying and Daya stopped the car and hugged her... She inturn hugged him tight...)

Both reach Rajesh Uncle's house ... Both entered the house and Rajesh Uncle got very happy to see her and she ran to hug him... Rajesh Uncle was in tears saying, "Ttthank you Daya! Main tumhe kiss ada se shukriya karu.."(joining hands..) Daya immediatelt told him, "Arre nahi nahi uncle... Sailee meri sabse achchi dost hai .. Uske liye main jo bhi karta hun .. Bas apni beti samajhkar karta hun... Plzz haath mat jodiye.. Then Rajesh Uncle asked about the lady.. Daya said, "Ha uncle uska pata hum laga rahe hai ... Jaise hi wo mil jayegi hum puchtach karenge usse... Lekinn wo zakhhi haalat mein thi.. To shayad wo zinda milegi ya nahi pata nahi.. Lekin hamari koshish jaari hai .. Fir Daya sir ko ek call aata hai.. Usne call uthaya aur bola, "Hello, CID Insp Daya here..".. Saamne se ek ladki boli, "Sir mera naam Rajnisha hai aur main ek construction site ke paas hun... Aapne woo poster lagwaya tha saare newspapers mein aur har jagah ke diwar pe..." Daya said, "Ha ha ha bolo bolo aapko kuch pata chala.." .. Rajnisha ne kaha, "Haa sir wo aurat mil to gayi lekin zinda nahi .. laash ke roop mein".. Daya shocked and said, "Kkyaa?!".. Achcha thik hai aap wahi pe rahiye aur mujhe uss jagah ka pata sms karo .. Main abhi aata hun...". Then he calls Nikhil and tells him to reach the place of that construction site... Daya, Nikhil and Pankaj reach the construction site and ask the girl, "Suno.. kaha par dekha..". She said, "Sir waha andar building mein hai .. Daya said, "OK thank you .. aap ja skti hai zarurat padi to hum aapko taklif denge,.." .. She left ... Then Daya Nikhil and Pankaj went there ... They saw the body .. Daya said, "Isko chaaku se maara hai .. Wo bhi itni behrami se... Zara dekho iske haath... Dekhke lagta hai tadpaya gaya tha isse ... Isne apne aapko chhudane ki koshish ki hogi ... Isiliye ye nishaan hai.. Nikhil .. Iss laash ko forensic lab bhejdo... Then Pankaj and Daya finds the evidence, shayad kuch mil jaye... After 10 mins .. Daya found a piece of bangle... Daya said, "Ye dekho Pankaj .. tuta hua kangan... Aur dekho ispe khoon bhi laga hai...". Pankaj said, "Iska matlab sir.. ab hume khooni ka pata chal jayega... Daya said, "Ha Pankaj... Chalo forensic lab.. Dr. Tarika ko taklif dene.. :D :D"..

**In Forensic Lab**

Dr. Tarika was doing the test of blood... She got the results and was checking in the criminal records... But didn't found the criminal name ... Then she identified the blood on the scanner and she got the result.. Daya asked her, "Kya hua..?.. Kaun hai... ?..".. Dr. Tarika said, "Iska naam haiii... Roshni Joshi... Daya was thinking while saying this .., "Roshni Joshi... ACP sir... ye surname "JOSHI".. Maine pehle kahi bhi suna hai ... ACP sir said, "Dayaa yaad karo kaha suna hai tune"... Daya was thinking and thinking and while thinking he remembered "Pitambar's face and his full name and surprisingly said, "Yaad aaya sir... Yeee Pitambar Joshi ki patni hai..." jisko humne kuch din pehle hi arrest kiya tha... ACP sir said, "Dayaa... Jaldi isse pakadna hoga... Sailee ki jaan ko khatra ho skta hai ... .. Chaloo...

**At Rajesh Uncle's house**

A lady went to Rajesh's house ... She rang the door bell ... Rajesh Uncle opened the door... And guess what! She was Roshni Joshi ...(But Uncle was unknown of her)... She said, "Ahh! Uncle mainn Roshni Joshi ... Rajesh Uncle was puzzled and asked her, "Ahh! Roshniii" .. Maine aapko pehchana nahi... Roshni said, "Uncle main hi idhar letter daalke gayi thi .. Woo Sailee nirdosh hai na uska... Rajesh Uncle got surprised and said, "Ohhhooo ho ho!.. Aaoo beti ... ab tabiyat kaisi hai tumhari ... tumhe too chot lagi thi naa... Ab kaisi ho tum... (Daya, Abhijeet, Purvi, Rajat, Sachin and ACP sir were on their way.. Daya was driving car in high speed...).. Reshma Joshi said, "Ha uncle main abhi bilkul thik hun... Ah! main Sailee se mil skti hun..." .. Rajesh Uncle said, "Ha kyuu nahi .. Waha uparwale kamre mein hai .. jao.." .. (Daya, Abhijeet, Purvi, Rajat, Sachin and ACP sir were on their way to reach in 10 mins... Daya was trying to call Rajesh, but it was unavailable... Daya was like.. "Shittt!...)... Roshni went to Sailee's room.. She went inside and locked the door... Sailee saw her and got shivered and said, "Aaaap."... Roshni said furiously, "Ha main..! Tumhe kya laga ke main itni bewakuf hun ke tumhe paise dekar kam karwakar tumhe chhod dungi... Nahi!... Maine tumhe fasaya hai ... Tumne mere pati ko jail bhijwaya ... Ab main tumhe upar bhejungi ...".. Then she takes out the gun and pointed towards her.. ACP sir, Daya and Sachhin reach the place and Daya asked Rajesh Uncle, "Yaha pe koi aaya hai kya abhi...?..". Rajesh Uncle said, "Haa Daya... Maine bataya tha na koi letter rakhke gaya tha idhar... Benaam tha letter... Wo hi aayi hai ... Roshni naam hai uska .. Wo abhi upar hai ... Daya and Sachin ran upwards ... Rajesh Uncle interrupted, "Arre par baat kya hai Dayaa...?..".. ACP sir said, "Rajesh sahab... Jo letter rakhke gayi thi... Wo mar chuki hai ... Upar jo hai wo Sailee ko maarne aayi hai.. Par aap chinta mat karo ... Usse kuch nahi hoga .. Hamare officers gaye hai na ... When Daya reached the room, Roshni was going to shoot her(Sailee)... Daya shotted on her hand and Roshni's hand got wounded... Purvi went and said, "Aao .. Hum tumhe jail pahunchayenge,"" And slapped her very hard ... Roshni told everything that y did shee killed that lady(whose name was Shubha and kept the letter at the door of Rajesh Uncle) and why she forced Sailee to do crime ... Purvi and Rajat took Roshni to jail ... Daya smiled and said, "Hi! Sai... Sailee was taking something in her mouth and drank water...  
When Daya reached near to her, Sailee slightly fell on her chest... Daya screamed, "Sai!"... "Kya hua tumhe ?... Sai!... Sailee said, "Bass Daya Sir... Main ab aur pareshaan nahi kar skti aap sab ko ..".. Daya in a sad voice, "Sai main jaanta hun tumhe kitna dukh pahuncha hai .. Lekin ab to sab thik ho gaya tha na.. Yrr ye kya kar diya tune ...".. Then a little bit blood came out from her mouth... and she was about to die... anddd... she died ... Daya was just in teary eyed face... He closed her eyes smoothly .. Till then Rajesh Uncle came and saw her dead shouting,.."Saileeee?"... Daya holded him and said, "Uncle samhaliye apne aapko... Uncle" ... Then Daya remembered the best moments spent with her ...

**Few Days Later**

Daya, Abhijeet and Amar pehle ki tarah gaye Rajesh Uncle ke ghar lunch karne ... Rajesh Uncle ke ghar pahunche .. Rajesh Uncle's mood was like happy-cum-sad ... They went inside and everyone went to Sailee's room ... Daya saw all the photos of Sailee and said, "Uncle... Kitne din beet gaye.. Magar abhi bhi Sailee hume bahut yaad aati hai ... Aap bura na maano to kya main ek photoframe le skta hun ... Rajesh Uncle said, "Ha kyun nahi beta!..zarur.." .. Then Abhijeet said, "Daya ... Sailee ki tasveer main bhi lena chahta hun... Daya gave one photoframe to Abhijeet also .. .

Everyone were having lunch and then left the house happily...

~~~THE END~~~

Author's note: - guyss... sorry but i wanted to continue "GAYAB SAILEE" ahead ... sooo give reviews ... I'll try my best to post the story which includes romance, pasionate love, action, investigation ... blah... blah... blah...


End file.
